Christmas
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Christmas comes with all the usual joys of sibling rivalry and meeting up with relatives you don't even remember. Well, for Lou, it's her first Christmas with her brother. So, sibling rivalry is already in the bag. As for relatives, she gets to enjoy Christmas dinner next to Fredrick Chase.


**I want to try something a bit Christmassy seeing as my other ideas aren't working for me.**

 **I own nothing except my OCs, etc. etc.**

 **Also, I will be away for the weekend, so I won't update for then either. I did start a chapter for** _ **Mind Over Matter**_ **, but I'm a bit stumped at the moment; a bit stumped being a polite term.**

* * *

"Now how am I supposed ta reach that?"

"Grow." Percy replied instantly. Louisa glared up at him. "It's Christmas, I'm in a good mood, I'm not scared of you."

"You should be." Louisa muttered, frowning at the angel in her hand. Short of climbing the tree, she couldn't really put the topper on. Percy, being the totally considerate older brother that he was, thought Louisa should have the honours this year. Of course he knew she was too small to reach the top- he had done all the higher decorations- but that didn't stop it from being fun to watch.

Sally and Jessica came in then, bearing trays of Christmas goodies. "Mom 'n' Mom, he's bein' mean." Louisa showed them the angel. Percy grinned wickedly and started comparing their heights again. "Look, I will break you." Louisa warned him, waving the angel dangerously close to his face.

"No, no fighting." Sally said. "It's your first Christmas together. Could you _please_ just call a truce?" When the pair continued to square up to each other, Sally shook her head. Jessica simply rolled her eyes, helping herself to the first of the mince pies. "Where's Paul got to?"

"He said he had to wrap something special and we were to stay out here." Percy replied, not looking away from his sister.

"I think he's eaten 'bout half a roll of sticky tape though." Louisa added. "Do you want death by tinsel? 'Cos I can arrange that." Percy blew a raspberry.

"Ooh, how terrifying. Death by sparkles, how could I even bear the thought?"

"Challenge accepted." Louisa smirked. "Hold my angel." She threw it without looking; Jessica managed to catch it and then the twins were on the floor, wrestling once again. Sally ordered them away from the tree, realised the state of said tree and grimaced. "It looks like a bunch of toddlers did it." She squeaked. Having spent all morning arguing over red and gold or blue and silver, Percy and Louisa elected to do both. And by both, they meant the poor tree was overloaded with obscene amounts of colour, both red and blue trying to overtake the other.

Sally glanced at Jessica pleadingly. The blonde finished off her mince pie and rubbed her hands together. While the twins were distracted in their latest match, the mothers stripped the tree down and set it back up, simply gold and silver. Red and blue went back in the boxes and that's where it was going to stay until garbage collection day.

The doorbell rang, bringing a new meaning to the fight- who could answer the door first.

"I think they're taking this sibling rivalry thing too far." Jessica whispered. Sally nodded in agreement as Louisa tripped Percy up. Annabeth and Grover ended up letting themselves in, not at all surprised to see the twins with each other in a headlock.

"Merry Christmas!" Grover called, waving at the moms.

"Merry Christmas." Sally smiled. Jessica was busy eating more mince pies. "Hey, save some for everyone else."

"No, they're mine. I made them, I can eat them."

"Ooh, I see where Lou gets it from. Annabeth, sweetie, be careful. They've been like this all day." Annabeth had set down her bag and was getting between the twins, grabbing each of them by the ear. They protested instantly and then proceeded to whimper 'ow ow, ow, ow'.

"What did we talk about?"

"Fighting should be banned over Christmas." Percy answered quietly.

"Lou?" Annabeth demanded. Louisa told her to go do something physically impossible. Annabeth simply let go of Percy and flipped his sister over her shoulder. Grover squeaked and hurried to a safe distance.

"I'll fight you too, Blondie."

"I wouldn't try it, Kelp-Head. And _you_." Annabeth jabbed a warning finger at Percy. "I don't' know what started the fight, but I'm finishing it. Go and help your mom. As for you," she looked back down at Louisa, "you can run to the store and get some hot chocolate powder. No, you will do it or I'll take your present back to the store."

"That's not fair." Louisa muttered. "He gets to stay in the warm 'n' I have ta go out in the snow _alone_ , that's just favouritism."

"I am her boyfriend." Percy stuck his tongue out.

"Keep this up and you won't be." Annabeth retorted.

"Mom," Percy pinched Sally's sleeve, "I'm scared now." Annabeth let Louisa up, making sure she bundled up and headed out in the right direction. "Mmm…" Percy contemplated his friends for a moment. "Aren't you missing something?"

"Juniper can't make it," Grover said, "because she can't go that far."

"My lot are stuck in traffic, but they're on their way." Annabeth dusted herself down. "Dad's really excited to meet Lou."

"I don't see why though. She's nothing special."

"Of course _you'd_ say that." Sally pinched her son's arm. "Behave. First Christmas together. Don't fight. Does any of that ring a bell?"

"Rings an alarm." Percy shrugged. Jessica snorted and nearly choked on a mince pie. "See, if you shared, you wouldn't have this problem."

* * *

The Chases showed up an hour later. By that time, the teens were having a full-out snowball fight out the front. Grover ducked and Louisa's snowball splattered straight in Mr. Chase's face. "Lou!" Annabeth scolded. "That's my dad!"

"Sorry." Louisa loaded herself with another snowball and lobbed it at Percy instead. Fredrick brushed himself down and laughed.

"Two can play that game, little missy. Boys, arm yourselves." Annabeth's brothers, Matthew and Bobby, dove right into the fun and games. They went straight for Percy- as their sister had taught them- while their father sought revenge on Louisa. Mrs. Chase simply rolled her eyes and went inside with her collection of Tupperware filled with all sorts of food. Grover pinched an enchilada as she passed, ducking into his fort to quickly scoff it down. "I'm Fredrick Chase, but you can call me Fred."

"Louisa." Louisa dodged his throw and landed one square in his shoulder. "Ya can call me Lou. Call me Lou-Lou 'n' ya die. Percy! Seriously tell me ya didn't just lose to small children?"

"Why are you getting so mad? You'd fit right in with them." Louisa changed target and joined the Chase boys in pummelling Percy with snow. Annabeth cheekily tipped snow all over her father's head, laughing and giving him a quick hug. Grover hopped over to them, teeth chattering violently.

"I'm c-c-c-calling t-t-ti-time." He managed. "T-th-this sa-sat-t-satyr w-was-wasn't b-bu-bui-built for the c-c-c-c- _cold_."

"Oh, poor little goat boy." Annabeth cooed. She adjusted his cap and then sent him inside. Bobby squealed and Percy cackled victoriously. Louisa and Matthew were pelting him with snowy missiles, trying to rescue the other boy. Percy had him over one shoulder.

"I have taken Bobby hostage," he declared proudly, "and you shall not win! To war!"

"Be that way then." Louisa stomped her foot, one hand going up, the other swinging round and then back, palm facing whichever way it moved. Percy was instantly grappling with snow, back on the floor. One snowy tendril had wrapped around Bobby and was gently lifting him to safety. The two brothers shared amazed looks.

"So cool!" Matthew beamed.

"And that's not a pun!" Bobby bounced excitedly on the spot, clapping. Louisa smiled.

"Annabeth, do you wanna swap brothers? Oh no you don't." Percy was putting his own power against hers and then they were battling over a large wave of snow, trying to keep it off themselves and dump it on the other. Bobby and Matthew were absolutely fascinated with this, especially when Louisa cheated. She warped the snow so it attacked Percy from every angle. Percy deflected some of them, but he couldn't keep up with the sheer volume. It was only a matter of seconds and then Louisa had him stuck to the ground, dolled up like a snowman. She shed her scarf and wrapped it round his neck, smiling triumphantly. "Ya can't beat me at my own game, bro." Percy spat a mouthful of snow out and frowned.

"At least I can put an angel on a tree." He smirked. Louisa snapped her fingers and he disappeared entirely.

"Louisa, that is your _brother_!" Sally was on her way over.

"He asked for it!"

"Did he?"

"He called me short!"

"Well, you are. And so am I."

"Taller than me." Louisa grumbled. Sally made to say something when Fred popped up next to her. He squinted at both of them individually. "What are ya doin'?"

"She does look like you." He remarked, nodding. "But I can definitely see some elements of Poseidon. You used the water in the snow, I'm really impressed. I wish I could do that. We're not that cool. All we've got is some very, very, _veeerrry_ distant royal blood-"

"You what? Ah hell to the no, mate, I ain't- no." Louisa peered round him and glared at the back of Annabeth's head. The blonde was busy digging her boyfriend out, laughing when he appeared, shivering. "Oy, Blondie. What's this about you bein' all snobby?"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth did a double-take. She helped Percy up while Louisa continued to frown at her. "I'm not snobby."

"Yeah ya are. Princess."

"Oh." Understanding dawned on Annabeth and she started laughing again. "No, not princess. Just descendants." Percy looked confused. "About six or seven generations ago, we had some royals in the family. It's nothing fancy now, mind, but it does make some interesting conversation."

"As if you weren't already way out of my league…" Percy pouted.

"What are you on about? We're already dating!"

"And how am I supposed to compete with _royalty_?"

"You're _literally_ a sea prince! My gods, Percy, chill out."

"I've got snow in unmentionable places, I don't think I can get anymore _chill_." Louisa snorted. "Hey, you shush." Percy willed some more snow into her face. Louisa brushed it away quickly and launched herself at him. They landed back in the snow, fighting yet again. Annabeth directed her brothers away, but they were more than happy to still watch.

* * *

Louisa got to meet Annabeth's stepmother. Percy was in the shower at this point, trying to thaw. Grover was sitting in the armchair, bundled in five or six blankets with a hot chocolate and a content smile. Paul had made an appearance, stacking all his carefully wrapped Christmas presents under the tree. Mrs. Chase- Tara- was helping Sally and Jessica set the table. They were talking about recipes and Christmas and children and the usual motherly things. Sally stopped mid-sentence to grab Louisa and proudly introduce her. Jessica tutted and pulled Louisa away. The two women considered each other. Louisa could sense a play-fight brewing. Ever since she had started calling them both 'Mom', they liked to play a little 'ping-pong' with her.

Tara found this amusing, reaching across the table to shake Louisa's hand. Louisa was being hugged by both mothers, managing to squeeze Tara's fingertips instead of actually getting her arm free.

"Annabeth's told us a lot about you. Mostly how you don't ever stop fighting with Percy, but there have been some good things as well."

"Nice to meet you." Louisa wheezed. One of the mothers was crushing her windpipe. "Can't breathe."

"Tough." Sally smiled.

"Percy's usin' all the hot water." Louisa tried. Sally let go then, rushing to bang on the bathroom door. The shower went off instantly and they could hear Percy proclaiming innocence. One down, one to go. "Still can't breathe."

"That's fine."

"Ya'll miss me when I'm gone."

"Think of all the money I could save not having to constantly buy hot dogs."

"You don't love me." Louisa sulked. Jessica hissed at her.

"I'm going off you. And I'm having these." She took the plate of mince pies. "You're not having one. You're horrible." Louisa shrugged and helped herself to mini Christmas puddings. Sally came back and started fussing over them, making them put the treats back until after dinner. Then she remembered the turkey and raced to check on that. Jessica went with her.

Tara smiled.

"You're a crafty one, aren't you?" Louisa gave a sweet smile, quickly cramming another tiny pudding in her mouth before her mothers came back.

"Lou!"

"I didn't do it!"

"No, can you get everyone seated for me? And get your brother to hurry up _without_ violence."

"Dammit." Louisa sighed. "Fine, fine." She stomped about the apartment, yelling at everyone to get to the table. Bobby and Matthew yelled back and the three of them ended up roaring at each other. Louisa threw her hands up and charged. The two boys squealed and ran for it, but Louisa was faster. She grabbed one under each arm. "Don't try it. You'll lose." She marched them to the table, unceremoniously dumping them in their seats. "ANNABETH!" She bellowed.

"WHAT?"

"DINNER!"

"I'M TRYING TO SORT YOUR BROTHER OUT!"

"LEAVE HIM! IF HE AIN'T AT THE TABLE IN FIVE SECONDS, HE AIN'T GETTIN' DINNER!"

"No!" Percy appeared.

"Oh my gods, what _are_ you wearing?"

"It's my new Christmas jumper." He grinned proudly. It was blue- obviously- and on was what only Percy could have seen as a snowman dancing with a Christmas pudding.

"I ain't sittin' next to you."

"I'll sit next to Mom. She won't try to kill me."

"With that jumper, I wouldn't be so sure." Sally called from the kitchen. Percy pouted. Louisa got everyone to sit down with much shouting and arm-waving and physically dragging some of them. Tyson nearly knocked the door down, apologising profusely for being late and hurting the hinges. He had a whole turkey, a small farm of vegetables and a large jug of gravy all to himself. Paul had the honours of carving the turkey. Louisa and Grover had the honours of sitting either side of Tyson. Fredrick sat next to Louisa, bouncing excitedly in his seat. He was having Christmas dinner next to a daughter of Poseidon!

"Tuck in!" Sally beamed. Louisa and Percy both went for the roast potatoes. "Oh, don't start that. Look, there's more potatoes here. Annabeth, be a dear and pass these to Percy."

"That doesn't mean you win, Lou." Jessica tutted. Louisa blew a raspberry at her brother, piling the spuds on her plate before remembering there was other food available. She turned to give Annabeth's dad the potatoes, nearly knocking herself out on Tyson's shoulder to see him leaning uncomfortably close.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Your eyes are a slightly different shade of green to Percy's."

"Uh, thanks? Beth, ya dad's bein' weird."

"He's not being weird, Lou. He is weird."

"I resent and relate to that remark." Fredrick nodded. He smiled at Louisa and took the potatoes. "I've heard there hasn't been a daughter of Poseidon for a while. What's that like?"

"Well, it's like bein' a son of Poseidon, except… you're a girl. 'N' ya get all the _joys_ of bein' a girl."

"Mm, interesting. Why don't you have a Christmas jumper?"

"Now there's a fun story." Jessica pitched, leaning forward in her seat to shot her daughter a pointed look. "Lou, _why_ don't you have a jumper?"

"It caught fire."

"No, no. Before that." Jessica prompted. Louisa made a face.

"It went through a tree shredder. 'N' then got run over by a truck. 'N' then it caught fire, so I put it at the bottom of the ocean where the kelp got it."

"Naturally." Tara shook her head. "How'd it go through a tree shredder?"

"I was tryin' to catch a duck."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"I will." Fredrick looked eagerly at Louisa. "Why were you trying to catch a duck? Can you talk to ducks? I know they're not technically sea birds, but they are water fowl. Can you talk to sea gulls? What about pelicans? Hey, why did the pelican get kicked out of the restaurant?"

"Dad, no-"

"He had a huge bill!" He cracked up at his own joke. Percy laughed too- he always found Mr. Chase's laugh rather infectious- but Louisa was shooting Annabeth 'mayday, mayday!' looks. "Anyway, great food as always, Sally. And, um, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Jessica."

"Jessica! Wonderful food the pair of you!"

"Are you always like this?" Louisa quizzed.

"No. Sometimes I'm asleep." Fred smiled. Louisa hummed, considering heavy sedation of this man until the New Year. She watched him from the corner of her eye, trying to eat her food with Tyson's elbow constantly jabbing her ribs. The big guy couldn't help it, he always got over-enthusiastic for Sally's cooking, especially Christmas cooking.

Looking round the table now, Louisa felt her head spinning. Christmas had always been her and Jessica and, the last couple of years, Lizzie- Jessica's other daughter. Speaking of, where was she? Louisa was about ninety-five percent sure Lizzie had been invited. She hadn't met Percy yet and was eager to meet him and his family. Gods knew what she would make of the Chases and Tyson.

Bobby and Matthew were swiping carrots and slices of meat from each other's plates. Grover was content with his seasoned tin cans- Percy's idea- and vegetables. Fredrick was babbling away again, his wife was nodding along without actually listening. Sally and Paul were sitting side-by-side, talking quietly and giggling. Jessica was talking to Annabeth, waving a potato on the end of her fork about to illustrate her point. Percy was helping himself to more food.

"Mom?" Louisa called.

"Which one?" Jessica and Sally replied.

"Uh, both, I guess. Where's Lizzie at?"

"Oh." Jessica hurriedly checked her phone. "I forgot to turn my phone back on, bear with me."

"You are not bear." Tyson said, gravy and peas dripping down his chin. Louisa handed him a napkin. "You are sister."

"No, not that kind of bear, bro."

"Polar bear? Grizzly bear? Panda bear? Ooh, koala bear!" He beamed at her. "Red panda bear? Teddy bear? Honey bear?"

"Just bear."

"That is not fun."

"Sorry, bro."

"Lizzie is on route, she's just being pulled out of a snowdrift. Don't laugh, Lou!"

"Her drivin' is worse than mine!"

"At least she has her licence." Jessica retorted haughtily, sticking her tongue out a second later. Louisa flicked a potato her way. Tyson gaped.

"You will be on Santa's Naughty List!"

"Uh, Ty, Santa ain't-" Louisa caught sight of Percy vividly shaking his head, eyes wide with warning. Annabeth was cutting at her throat with her hand and Grover was waving his frantically. Sally put a finger to her lips.

"What about Santa?"

"Santa ain't… uh, he ain't very impressed with me. I've been on the, um… on the Naughty List for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Um, forever?" Louisa hunched her shoulders. Tyson gasped in horror. "I know. I disgust myself."

"You are nice sister!" Tyson protested. "I will talk to Santa and he shall put you on Nice List and bring you a nice present! I wrote to him, you know. I write to him all the time. I ask for a big stick and lots of peanut butter, but I will ask for you to be on Nice List now! Can we stay up to see Santa?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah, sure." Percy agreed.

"I will give him mince pies myself!"

"He'd love that." Sally smiled warmly. "Considering Jessica hasn't eaten them all."

"I ate _some_ , Sally, _some._ Let it go."

"Oh, it'll go. Right to your hips."

"Christmas is a time for eating ridiculous amounts of food and getting fat. If I want to pig myself on mince pies, I _will_ pig myself on mince pies."

"I'm not sure if you've spent too much time around Louisa or she's spent too much time around you." Sally raised a brow. Jessica and Louisa considered each other for a moment.

"Both." They decided. "Probably both."

"Leave the pies for Santa please!" Tyson requested innocently.

"Alright, alright. He can have one. Emphasis on _one_."

"No, Santa needs lots of mince pies! He has a busy night!"

"Fine. Two. And a half. That's all he's having, Ty. They're my mince pies."

"I shall give him Christmas pudding too." Tyson nodded. "Santa is fat anyway. He won't mind if it goes to his hips."

* * *

 **Just something for Christmas, I really can't make this one go anywhere. A reminder now, I will be away until Monday next week, but probably won't update until Tuesday. I will try and get some chapters down or at least something that makes relative sense. I've kind of lost my enthusiasm for writing D:**

 **Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to you all! ^_^**


End file.
